SEVENTEEN
by BoredGOTH
Summary: Reposted. King Edmund the Just gets a special surprise from Queen Lucy. Read to find out what. Moviebased. No flames and no incest just harmless sib relationship.


**Title: **SEVENTEEN

**Author: **BoredGOTH

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Edmund/Lucy

**Warning(s):** Nothing much.

**Summary: **King Edmund the Just gets a special surprise on his seventeenth birthday – and I'm not talking about the presents. (Movie-based) No flames.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Narnia and I am not related to the incredible C.S. Lewis.

"Ed? Ed, please – do wake up!"

"Nnggrh…"

Lucy scowled.

Edmund remained beneath the covers and still refused to rise – even though Lucy had shook him back and forth and tousled his hair and hit him with his own pillow and, finally, jumping on top of him, flattening him beneath and repeating his name over and over.

"GERROFF, Lu!" Edmund cried, pushing his sister off him. Lucy merely laughed and, while helping herself up from the carpeted floor of Edmund's bed chambers, said, "I'm only doing this to awaken you!"

Edmund snorted and stared at his sister. Lucy's bottom lip stuck out while she batted her eyelashes innocently. Edmund thought, _for a fifteen-year-old, she still has that pout-thing down pat_.

Eventually, he gave in. He rubbed his bleary brown eyes and sat up a bit. An excited Lucy grinned and gripped his shoulders. "Oh, I'm so thrilled!" she cried.

Edmund's eyes broadened. "I can see that," he said, despite his weariness. Lucy laughed. "You've forgotten what today is, have you?" she asked. Edmund rolled his eyes, too sleepy to even give an answer.

And without waiting for one, Lucy pulled him off his bed, saying "Come" and then led him out the hall, down the stairs and outside the throne room, with Edmund still dressed in his night robes.

Lucy took Ed's crown from out of her pocket and put it on his still messy black hair (a/n: His hair still looked like when he was a kid, only a bit longer. Get it? I mean, he's only seventeen here) and then pushed him inside the throne room. "But, Lu, I'm not dress -"

"HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY, KING EDMUND!"

The throne room was decorated in a lot of gold and red and blue and silver. Long narrow tables with different kinds of food – including Turkish Delight – stood on both sides. King Peter and Queen Susan; along with a lot of other Narnian creatures, stood at the very center, with huge grins on their faces.

As if by reflexes, Edmund covered his body with his arms, feeling bare – even though he very well knew that he had on clothes. "Hullo," he managed to squeak out.

NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA

A little while later, the celebrations began to take place – and Edmund had finally gotten some nice and sensible and kingly clothes. As he walked around the throne room, the centaurs, the fauns and even the dryads and naiads kept on nodding at him or saying their greetings. Edmund felt odd – mostly because he couldn't believe that he forgot about his birthday.

He went up to the four thrones on the dais and found his siblings there. "Uh, hi," he said, raising his golden goblet a tiny bit, "thanks for the… surprise."

Peter patted him on the back. "Think nothing of it, Ed." Edmund grinned. Susan hugged him lightly. "I can't believe that you're actually seventeen," she said. Edmund rolled his eyes and shoved his older sister away from him.

He looked around and saw that Lucy was nowhere to be found. "Uh, where is… Lucy?" he asked. Peter shrugged. Susan craned her neck, "I don't know… but she did say something about giving you her gift."

Edmund raised an eyebrow and looked at both sides of the dais. Both sides were filled with presents.

"But I've already got a lot of them. Surely hers is one of those," he said, eyeing the presents. Peter smiled at him and ruffled his black hair, making it messier than it was before. "You worry too much, you know?" he stated, before walking off with Susan.

Edmund smirked as he watched his siblings go.

He sat on his throne, took a short sip of Narnian wine – which, for a reason he did not know, tasted better than the wine from _our_ world – and let his mind wander. It lingered for a while on Lucy. After the experience with the wardrobe, he had realized how mean he was to her before. But sooner, all that changed; Lucy was already like a best friend – a slightly _annoying_ best friend at times, but still.

Right _now_, though, where they were already a bit grown-up; Lucy felt like more than a best friend – and even _more_ than "just a sibling". To him, Lucy felt like someone you could go and talk to, someone you could share anything with. She was nice and caring…

Edmund shook his head upon hearing a kind and sweet voice say, "EDMUND!"

Edmund looked up and saw _Lucy_ heading towards him. She held a small, blue locket in her slender hands. She stood on the dais and pulled Ed up to his feet. "Lu, what -" Before he could continue, Lucy was already handing him the locket. She closed Ed's hands around the piece of jewelry and smiled up to him, saying, "This used to be my lucky charm. Now, it's yours – happy birthday, Ed."

Edmund's heart softened. He put on a small, thankful grin. "Lu, you didn't have to -" he started to say, but got interrupted by Lucy again.

"Oh, but I wanted to, Ed." And then she added with a little laugh, "Also because it was the only thing I could think of giving you." Same old Lucy… Edmund chuckled and hugged his little sister. He felt awkward, being the one who actually did _it_ this time around.

Meanwhile, Lucy felt awkward too, being the one who actually was _hugged_… by Edmund! It was odd. Because, as far as she knew, Edmund didn't smile that much, he didn't laugh that much and he certainly did not willingly _embrace_ anyone. This was not like Edmund.

Edmund broke the embrace and grinned happily at Lucy, who said, "I am very much glad you liked it." Edmund nodded and pocketed the locket, promising that he would be wearing it everyday.

"I hope you do wear it everyday, Edmund," said Lucy. She, then, reached up and gave her brother a little kiss on the lips before walking off to meet Peter and Susan. Edmund took a moment to catch his breath. He looked back at Lucy and smiled to himself. He knew it was just a small family kiss, but to him, it meant something special. Perhaps it was because Lucy was a special person in her own way. He could never tell…

THE END

**Author's Note: **Fine, so I changed it. No more incest - just harmless sib bonding. Please REVIEW – no flames. Oh, and if you like the story, you could – maybe – pass it around… Please?


End file.
